Pomsta je zbraň dvousečná
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Každý si s sebou neseme tajemství. Jen některá tajemství jsou horší než jiná. Upozornění: slash, násilí, znásilnění, psychické týrání, smrt


**Pomsta je zbraň dvousečná**

Pršelo. Obloha nad celým Manhattanem byla zatažená a já seděl za stolem v svém pokoji v Růžovém paláci a obyčejnou tužkou zaznamenával své myšlenky na kus papíru. Přesně tytéž myšlenky, které jsem jednou, v budoucnu, doufal přetavit v dokonalý román.

Na schodech se ozvaly kroky, ne, byl to dusot, jako když se žene kůň. Byl to Nathan, to mi bylo jasné hned. Musel to být on, protože nikdo jiný, koho jsem znal, takhle nedupal, snad jen kromě Tlustého Johna.

Myslel jsem, že půjde k Sophii, ale kroky se zastavily přede dveřmi mého pokoje a vzápětí Nathan bez klepání prudce vtrhl dovnitř.

„Stingo!"

Jeho hlas byl bodrý a bujarý, když se ke mně hrnul, ale tvář měl zrudlou, rozcuchané vlasy mu padaly do očí, které zářily tím zvláštním světlem, které jsem dobře znal a které mi nahánělo husí kůži už tím svým jednoduchým názvem – kokain. Nebo něco jiného z toho svinstva, co bral.

To bylo špatný. Už nejednou jsem byl svědkem toho, co s ním ty drogy dokážou. Probouzely v něm tu jeho paranoiu, takže tak, jak byl normálně milý a okouzlující, tak byl podezřívavý a nenávistný, pokud byl zfetovaný. Sophie i já, my oba jsme se naučili mít z těchto jho nálad strach, přestože jsme věděli, že to nedělá schválně. Bylo to prostě v něm.

Vstal jsem od stolu a pomalu šel k němu, abych se ho mohl pokusit uklidnit, kdyby začal moc vyvádět.

„Nathane? Co tady děláš? Myslel jsem, že jsi v práci, Sophie říkala, že děláte nějaký důležitý výzkum –"

„Sophie říkala? Ano, Sophie říkala," přerušil mě a v očích, v těch naprosto šílených očích se mu blýskalo. „Měl jsem to vědět, měl jsem vědět, že budete šukat, hned jak vytáhnu paty z baráku, je to děvka, věděl jsem to, už když jsem ji poznal." Obvinil nás oba jednou větou, jeho hlas nebyl nic víc než tiché, nebezpečné vrčení.

Nezmohl jsem se na slovo, tak mě jeho náhlý slovní útok šokoval, že jsem se nepokusil o odpor, ani když mě nečekaně chytil za ramena a nešetrně přirazil zády ke zdi. Obrázek nad postelí se zatřásl.

„Jaká byla, byla dobrá, že? Ta naše malá Sophie." Křivě se usmál, v jeho výraze bylo něco mezi něhou a absolutní, vražednou zuřivostí. Stiskl mi ramena silněji, tak pevně, až to zabolelo.

Konečně jsem našel ztracenou řeč. „Nathane, já ne –" snažil jsem se bránit, protože upřímně, ačkoli jsem o tom snil už milionkrát, nikdy jsem se Sophií nespal, ale opět mě přerušil.

„Ššš, Stingo, miláčku, tím se netrap," mumlal tiše, probíraje se mi jednou rukou vlasy. Naklonil se ke mně a rty se mi přitiskl k uchu, důvěrně ztišil hlas. „Umí to dobře, ta moje malá kurvička Sophie, viď, umí to dobře tím svým polským zadkem, zatraceně dobře…" Silně mě zatahal za vlasy, ale zdálo se, že si toho ani nevšiml, jeho oči byly nepřítomné, a já jsem zalapal po dechu, když mi v jedné vteřině rozepnul všechny knoflíčky košile a přejel prsty – nehty! – po nahém hrudníku, zanechávaje za sebou několik zarudlých čar.

„Šukal jsi s mojí Sophií, Stingo," sdělil mi konverzačním tónem, „a já teď budu šukat s tebou."

Strhl mi z ramen košili a strčil do mě, až jsem spadl na postel, a já si vzpomněl na ten sen, co se mi zdál tenkrát, když jsem byl na návštěvě v Rockland County, můj první homosexuální sen, a říkal jsem si, tak vidíš, chlapče, teď už to není žádný sen, dneska je to skutečnost…

Ucítil jsem na sobě jeho váhu a prsty dobývající se mi do poklopce kalhot, na okamžik mi to vyrazilo dech. Zaslechl jsem vrznutí zipu a slova, která ze sebe Nathan vyrážel mezi zrychlenými nádechy. „Dej to pryč, ať vidím ten tvůj kulatý jižanský zadek…"

Nebránil jsem se, ale ani jsem mu nepomáhal, když ze mě stahoval oblečení (dost surově – myslím, že ty kalhoty jsou nadobro fuč), nemám tušení, kdy se svlékl on, vnímal jsem jen jeho rychlé, trochu hrubé doteky a to, jak mě pod sebou otočil na břicho. Než jsem stačil pochopit, co se děje, tvrdě mě přitiskl k matraci a vklouzl do mě, jako by to dělal odjakživa, a já jsem si v tu chvíli pomyslel, měl bych ho zabít, ano, měl bych ho zabít za to, co dělá mně a co všechno udělal Sophii. Měl bych mu ublížit stejně, jako on ublížil nám, tak, aby se z toho už nikdy nevzpamatoval. Ale věděl jsem, že bych to nedokázal. Miloval jsem ho. Tak moc jsem toho zatracenýho blázna miloval, že bych radši zemřel, než abych mu to všechno vrátil.

Je tohle konec? napadlo mě, když si mlčky lehal vedle mě a já cítil, jak se kolem mého těla ovíjejí jejich paže. Jsem snad odsouzen k tomu, abych je miloval, oba, tak moc, že to nemůžu ani vyslovit, aby mě z jedné strany ničila moje láska k Sophii a z druhé láska k Nathanovi? Budu snad navždy bloudit mezi nimi?

Ta představa mě děsila a zároveň nějakým zvláštním způsobem uspokojovala.

Zavřel jsem oči a během pár vteřin usnul s pocitem Nathanova těla všude okolo mě.

xXx

Když jsem se probudil, pořád tam byl. Ležel na zádech a já měl hlavu položenou na jeho hrudi, zatímco mi jeho dlaně s uklidňující něhou klouzaly po nahých zádech. Nejspíš vycítil změnu mého dechu, protože se třaslavě nadechl.

„Ublížil jsem ti?" zeptal se tiše, nepřestávaje mě lehce hladit. Jeho hlas zněl zkroušeně a lítostivě, s podtónem skutečných obav. Přemýšlel jsem, jestli si vzal něco na uklidnění nebo z něho účinky těch drog jednoduše vyprchaly. Zatímco jsem spal, ale nebyl jsem si jistý.

„Ne," zakroutil jsem pomalu hlavou proti jeho hrudi, a pak jsem se od něj odtáhl a skulil se do sedu, hlavu sklopenou, ruce složené v klíně.

„Nechtěl jsem ti ublížit, Stingo, promiň mi to, opravdu mě to mrzí, nechtěl jsem… Odpustíš mi to, miláčku, viď, že ano?" Mluvil tiše, podivně uklidňujícím a téměř prosebným tónem, který mě přesto rozčiloval. „Nathan tě má přece rád, neudělal by nic, co by… Nevím, co se to se mnou dělo, nemyslel jsem na to, že bych ti mohl ublížit…" Po čtyřech přelezl na posteli blíže ke mně a položil mi ruku na rameno.

Okamžitě jsem ji setřásl. „Na co jsi teda myslel, Nathane, hm? Můžeš mi vysvětlit, na co jsi do háje myslel, když jsi sem včera přišel?" Vybuchl jsem vzteky a vzápětí si zoufale a bezradně projel prsty vlasy. Nechtěl jsem se hádat, ne s Nathanem, protože s ním se hádat nedalo. Ale cítil jsem se tak využitý, tak špinavý, jako ještě nikdy. Povzdychl jsem si. „Nech to být, Nathane. Tohle nemá cenu."

„Stingo…" Znovu se mě pokusil dotknout, ale nedovolil jsem mu to.

„Ne, Nathane," promluvil jsem unaveně. „Tohle vážně nemá smysl. Nevím, co sis myslel, když jsi za mnou včera večer přišel a začal mě obviňovat z toho, že spím se Sophií, jestli ses mi tak mstil, nebo mě chtěl potrestat, nebo co tě přimělo k tomu, abys… ale nechci to řešit, nechci, abys mi cokoli vysvětloval. Chci být sám."

„Omlouvám se," zašeptal naléhavě.

„Nechci s tebou teď mluvit, dobře? Běž pryč," vyzval jsem ho. „Běž pryč."

Mlčky přikývl a odešel.

xXx

Nikdy jsem Sophii o tom večeru, kdy Nathan přišel do Paláce zfetovaný a místo do jejího pokoje zamířil ke mně, neřekl. Nemluvil jsem o tom ani s Nathanem, ani s nikým jiným, bylo to něco, co jsem chtěl zapomenout, vymazat ze své mysli, pohřbít. Nechtěl jsem si to připomínat nějakým hloupým rozhovorem, který ve své zbytečnosti stejně nikam nepovede.

Ale nedařilo se mi zapomenout úplně, měl jsem to před očima kdykoli jsem se na něj podíval.

Když Nathan se Sophií spáchali sebevraždu, nemohl jsem přestat uvažovat nad tím, co je k tomu přivedlo. Tedy, u Sophie jsem si byl docela jistý, přestože po sobě nenechali dopis. Ale Nathan? Dostihla ho snad po tolika letech jeho nemoc?

Toho dne, pár týdnů po jejich smrti, zazvonil telefon, právě ve chvíli, kdy jsem se vracel na ubytovnu. Hlas ve sluchátku mi byl povědomý, ale ne zcela známý – nikdy dřív jsem Nathanova bratra neviděl, ale v telefonu zněli podobně.

Byl jsem v šok, když mi oznámil, že mě shání už celé týdny, aby mi doručil vzkaz, který mu pro mě předal Nathan, chvíli po tom, co se rozhodl strčit si do pusy cyankáli a těsně před tím, než to udělal.

„A nic jiného neříkal?" ptal jsem se třesoucím se hlasem muže na druhém konci drátu. Musel přece vzkázat víc než jenom –

„Jen že se omlouvá a že vy už budete vědět za co," zopakoval. „Máte tušení, co to znamená?"

Opět se mi vybavil ten večer a ráno, které následovalo. _Omlouvám se, Stingo, omlouvám, omlouvám, omlouvám… _V očích mě zaštípaly slzy.

„Ne, vůbec netuším, co tím chtěl říct."

Nathan nakonec přece jen podlehl své nemoci.


End file.
